Her Boys
by Ficty
Summary: Toph, Aang and Sokka were always a trio. Toph would only know how much she missed the boys when they were gone.


**Actually I didn't know where to put this fanfic, ATLA or LOK? Took me quite some time to decide. Sorry if it's messy or hard to understand, I'm not really good in English! Based on fanart in Tumblr about how lonely Toph was without Aang and Sokka. NOT TOKKA, BUT IF IT SEEMS SO SORRY BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD IN MAKING UP STORIES AHHHHH**

* * *

><p>Aang and Sokka had less boys' stuff to do, partially because the Air Nomads had taught Aang too well, and nobody was there to rival Sokka's sarcasm. Luckily, Toph was there to fix it.<p>

It was spring and Appa had a new coat. Much to Katara's annoyance, Appa keeps shedding more fur than she could handle. Aang and Sokka used the fur to make a wig and beard, which clearly did not impress Katara. Toph emerged from behind and added hairy armpits to the collection. Katara thought it was disgusting, but the feat earned her laughter.

After Aang's recovery they travelled to the Fire Nation. A training session with the avatar ended badly when the girls got into a fight. Toph then decided it was time to have some fun, and brought Sokka and Aang with her. They were really short on money when they visited the nearby town, but Toph thought to snag some cash with gambling. Of course, Sokka and Aang would not know about the ways of the underground. Aang was taught too well by the monks (again) and Sokka was too busy with his duty as the protector of his tribe to get a game (there were no other men to gamble with him anyway, even if there were any, they were too young). Toph, on the other hand, was secretly the champion of an underground earthbending tournament, and what other thing can a rebel do than cause some mischief? Although they were to face the music of Katara later, the trio did a whole lot of scams to earn Toph a title of 'The Runaway'.

The war was over and everybody had their duties. Aang was still working to restore peace and balance with Team Avatar, but not everyone has the time to spare. Aang was smitten with Katara most of the time during their get-togethers, giving Sokka the 'oogies'. Toph could not agree more.

The United Republic of Nations was created by Aang and Zuko with Toph as the Chief of Police. The Avatar, the Fire Lord and the greatest earthbender of the world had statues erected in their honor. Aang wed Katara and spawned three kids, Zuko had a daughter while Toph gave birth to two of her own.

A dangerous criminal was to be arrested that day. Aang insisted on following Chief Beifong when she said no, so as a comeback she called him Twinkle Toes in front of her officers, which annoyed the Avatar greatly. When Yakone was put to trial, the three of them were together in the City Hall, something they have not been for quite some time. Sokka was the Chairman of the United Republic Council as well as a Southern Water Tribe representative. Being the goofy guy he was, Sokka did not forget to praise Toph for inventing metalbending (a praise he 'could stand to mention more') before sentencing Yakone to life in prison.

When Aang passed, it was hard on everyone. However Team Avatar knew that somewhere in the Water Tribe, a new Avatar was born. Not long after, Sokka left. It was a second blow to the team, but Katara had it hardest. Two of her most loved family members were gone. Sometime later, Toph became weary of all her fruitless crime-fighting and left to search for enlightenment. No one has seen her since.

When she found Korra in the swamp, Toph never felt happier to meet an 'old friend' again. She may still have Katara, Zuko, the children and other comrades, but it was not the same with Aang and Sokka. The boys who would tease Katara with her are gone. The airbender who could annoy her was gone. The non-bender who could rival her sarcasm was gone. Her 'boys' were gone.

And maybe, just maybe, when Korra left to save the world, she felt a bit lonely.

Just a tad bit.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It was plain and boring rite? Please R&amp;R, tell me what you think!<strong>

**PS: If it's worse enough, I may rewrite a better version LOL**


End file.
